deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinel vs Bendy
Introduction Wiz: These two are ferocious villains Boomstick:The main antagonist of Steven Universe the Movie, Spinel, Wiz: And the ink demon himself, Bendy Boomstick: He’s Wiz and i’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their abilities and weaponry to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Spinel Wiz: Everything was back to normal Boomstick: Steven set world peace, and nothing could go wrong, right?? Wiz: Oh well of course it did Boomstick: A gem which was created thousands of years ago just had to ruin the party like always Wiz: She was created to comfort the lonely Pink Diamond, Boomstick:The two would play every day in the garden Wiz: until Pink Diamond outgrew and abandoned her under the guise of playing a game which Spinel stood-alone for thousands of years Boomstick:THAT’S NASTY! Wiz: It seeked revenge for Steven because he was a descendant of Pink Diamond Boomstick: But after all like all movies that exist Wiz: She befriends the crystal gems and Steven Boomstick: Becomes the most fun loving character Wiz: And causes the whole Steven Universe fandom to adore it Abilities Wiz: Spinel wield a Gem Rejuvenator which appears as a scythe, she used it to beat the Crystal Gems Boomstick: But it was destroyed when battling Steven Wiz: She can stretch her lims and torso to great lengths and inflate her body parts to strengthen her attacks Boomstick: She looks very old-fashioned, Walt Disney should be running for his money! Wiz: Ah, Boomstick, Walt Disney died years ago.. Boomstick: Oh yeah forgot about that! Wiz: Anyway... she can morph into a flat shape, a spring, and many more Boomstick : She basically has the normal powers to gems, just a bit advanced Wiz: In her original form, her gem is shaped as a heart, but in the fights it’s upside down Boomstick: She can regenerate from minor injuries and she can float in the air for limited time Wiz: Well we don’t know if it’s limited or not due to the scene, but she managed to knock Steven straight into a building from the air by making her hand huge Weaponry Boomstick: She has a injector which was supposed to spread a toxic fluid which would destroy all life on the planet it’s on Feats Wiz: She can survive massively blow from the Crystal Gems, could have incinerated a whole planet, and she can be comparable to the strongest Crystal Gem “Garnet” Boomstick: Who becomes her BFF in the future Flaws Wiz: You’re getting off point, she does have some flaws it does take time for her to regenerate Boomstick: When poofed she will turn into her gemstone Wiz: When her gem cracks she has low stamina which easily tires her over and over again Bendy Wiz: Bendy was the star of the show Boomstick: Until the studio was shut down 30 years ago Wiz: The characters decayed in the walls Boomstick: Until Bendy became a possessed ink demon who sought out revenge and kill the owner Wiz: He sounds pretty similar to Spinel Boomstick: Of course he does that’s what happens in everything, for example, he looks like a demonic Mickey Mouse! Wiz: Okay... Abilities Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight